


Robin and the Family of Thieves

by roguefaerie



Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [9]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: Character Study, Fairy Tale Retellings, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Gender Ambiguity, Treat, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Robin and the family of thieves have their reasons.
Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Robin and the Family of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebecca_selene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/gifts).



Robin’s family were those who fought alongside to bring the poor back their due. Even if it was not always possible to return possessions to those who had been directly wronged, Robin could absolutely take from the rich what was not rightfully theirs to keep. And only those who believed in what Robin did could stay among the family. They had chosen one another due to their common ethics and nothing less would do.

These allies were carefully selected and kept together well, knowing the importance of their common cause. Together the family was thick as thieves, for good reasons.


End file.
